


I'm Your Venus

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney realizes the truth during an unexpected moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Venus

Teyla is soft and wet. Of course. She's a woman, and that's what women do. Well, they do other things, too, can be other things, but fundamentally, sexually, they're soft and wet, and- _oh_. No woman Rodney has ever known has done _that_.

"Rodney? Are you all right?"

She has to ask that, he realizes, because he seems to have stopped breathing.

"Fine," he chokes out, "just... just keep doing that. Don't ever stop doing that."

Teyla laughs, and she bounces when she laughs, or maybe she just bounces, and... whatever. Rodney buries his face in her cleavage, and sucks at her skin, and thinks _oh God, I'm going to leave a mark_, and then thinks, _I'm going to leave a mark!_ and sucks harder. Because one tiny, lopsided hickey on her completely perfect skin is the closest he will ever come to claiming Teyla as his. Never mind that this is the fourth... fifth, sixth?... time they've slept together. (One time she stayed the night and they did it several times, and he's not sure if that should count multiple times, although he thinks it should, because one was in the morning, with morning breath and everything, and he thinks if you're dealing with morning breath and tangly hair, which she had but managed to make look completely gorgeous anyway, thus earning the envy of every woman on this base, then you're a couple.) Never mind that, because while he doesn't exactly think Teyla would be so callous as to just use him for sex, and while every guy would think that was the best arrangement ever, Rodney has come to the startling realization that his feelings for Teyla are more than just sexual perversion.

Like Archimedes in the bath, it would just figure that Rodney would have startling, life-altering revelations with his face buried in Teyla's boobs.

She's really good on top of him, he thinks, because she's wrapped around him as much as anyone possibly could be, and he really likes it when her breasts are in his face, and sometimes when she's really into it she starts kneading at his shoulders, which feels kind of like a massage and is a nice side bonus. He's got his hands on her hips, guiding her, because it's not like he can do much else from this position, just not fall over and pray that she takes him as deeply as she can, which she does, which feels _wonderful_.

"Yes, that's good," he chants, "that's so amazing, you're amazing, just amazing, oh God I love you."

And while Rodney sometimes has a tendency to babble during sex, they've both mostly pretended not to notice until he's gone and said that, and then Teyla stills. "I... no. I didn't mean, I mean... it... you... oh, please don't stop."

Teyla stares at him for a long moment, lust making her eyes dark - really! who knew he inspired _lust_ \- then she just says, "Oh, Rodney," and leans in, with her hands on either side of his face and kisses him. It's the sweetest thing ever, so nice, so forgiving, that Rodney actually forgets for a moment that they were in the middle of having sex.

Then she starts up again, slowly at first, trying to find the rhythm that he'd so messily speedbumped, and Rodney, for all the bumping and grinding, feels an odd and unexpected sense of peace.


End file.
